Some printing systems may be endowed with devices for determining the level of a fluid, such as ink, in a reservoir or other fluidic chamber. For example, prisms may be used to reflect or refract light beams in ink cartridges to generate electrical and or user-viewable ink level indications. Some systems may use backpressure indicators to determine ink levels in a reservoir. Other printing systems may count the number of ink drops ejected from inkjet print cartridges as a way of determining ink levels. Still other systems may use the electrical conductivity of the ink as an ink level indicator in printing systems.
all in which various embodiments may be implemented.
Examples are shown in the drawings and described in detail below. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the drawings may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. The same part numbers may designate the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.